


Alone; again

by Airspritegal



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Jaskier Whump, M/M, Whump, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Excerpt from the fic"He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to stay with Roach, keep her safe!"Geralt makes a single mistake in his fight and it costs everything.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	Alone; again

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr but I have edited this one a little. Added stuff and such.  
> I've watched the show like twice and played ten minutes all together of the games. My first (but hopefully not last) hop into this fandom. Please enjoy (also Sorrynotsorry that my first fic in This fandom is angst.) I love the sunshine boy, so I must hurt him.

Geralt swings, blade meeting blade with a resounding crash. His eyes narrow and he swings his sword and knocks the other man… No, the humanoid creature was definitely not human, not anymore, back. His opponent stumbles, nearly tripping over one of his fallen comrades. Geralt sees him pull a knife from his hip and in desperation, throw it at the Witcher. He dodges it easily, his overstimulated senses almost missing the pained gasp from behind him. They don't, however, miss the quiet, fear-laced, and nearly inaudible gurgle of, 

"G...Geralt?"

He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to stay with Roach, keep her safe! Geralt slams the sword straight through the other's weakened attempt at defense and straight through his throat. He pulls it out and turns, his expression falling slightly. Jaskier stands behind him, holding himself up using the large tree beside him. From the base of his neck shines the very blade that Geralt had dodged moments before. The silver dagger embedded to its hilt, a bloom of red staining the sky blue fabric the bard wears. He has an expression of shock on his face, eyes wide and staring at nothing. One hand rests on the hilt if the dagger, as if to remove it but he wasn't gripping it, just holding his hand on it. 

"No…" Geralt manages. 

Jaskier meets eyes with Geralt for just a second before his legs give out and he collapses. Geralt is just fast enough to cradle his head from hitting the forest floor, hitting the ground on his knees to do so. 

"Jaskier! You idiot!" Geralt nearly snarls, too many of the emotions he swears he doesn't have bubbling to the surface. Anger, fear, guilt, and something just below them all that he doesn't have the mind to place. Jaskier, for his part, physically flinches away at the words. 

He makes a sound, possibly something akin to an apology but impossible to decipher through the blood filling his throat and lungs. 

"Don't talk!" Geralt snaps, his guilt blooming as anger in his voice. "I don't have anything left safe for you to drink. We need a healer." He says and makes to stand with Jaskier in his arms, looking away for only a moment. In the distance he can faintly make out the sound of hoofbeats approaching. Roach is on her way, galloping as if she knows she's needed. He gets no farther than his knees before he's stopped. The pained gasp and desperate hand clawing at his chest and neck freeze him immediately. He glances down and sees Jaskier with wide eyes and terror in his face. The bard shakes his head but truth be told doesn't seem to see anything before him. He isn't focused on Geralt, rather something just beyond the Witcher's left shoulder. His other hand is now clawing at the knife, body seizing. 

"Jaskier!" Geralt said, attempting to reign his tone in. "Jaskier!" He captures the hand clawing at the knife and pulls it away, to his chest, trapping the bard's other hand with it. He doesn't glance up but hears Roach slow to a stop at his and Jaskier's side. She whinny's nervously and tosses her mane when neither man acknowledges her, Geralt can see her from the corner of his eye.

Jaskier doesn't stop, only struggling harder to pull his hands back. He gasps like a fish out of water, crimson blood running past his lips. Beneath the rivulets, Geralt can see they are quickly turning blue. 

"Jaskier! Enough!" Geralt finally says. The bard slows in his struggles, though they don't stop fully. He seems to be attempting to talk but he doesn't make a sound. 

Geralt attempts to stand again, this time he manages to get to his feet under him, Roach helping steady him as best she can. He doesn't make it far, just a few steps before he has no choice but to stop, the overwhelming scent of death sending him back to his knees. He'd been able to ignore it this long but moving had been too much. 

The Witcher can feel his chest tighten when Jaskier stops trying to pull his hands away, stops seizing. 

"Jaskier! Hold on…" Geralt says, unable to hide how his voice shakes, how his body trembles. 

Geralt swears the bard tries to speak his name, tries to say it with no breath or sound available to him. Jaskier's unfocused eyes try to move to Geralt, try to catch his gaze. Cornflowers meet honey and Jaskier calms, goes limp. He doesn't move again after that, his eyes glaze over and the color dulls. 

Geralt feels an overwhelming pain explode in his chest and he does the only thing he can do. He cannot cry, they robbed him of that already, so he screams. The forest shakes with the sound but Jaskier doesn't stir, doesn't flinch, doesn't breathe. Just like he feared, Geralt is alone; again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but not at required. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
